


Stay

by itbeajen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Mi'qote, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Reader Insert, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He loved it when you spent time with him, especially when it meant he'd wake up to your smiling face
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Reader, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 37





	Stay

There was nothing that he loved more than to feel you pressed up against him. Even through the thin layers of clothes that you wore, your warmth emanated from you and suffused him with all the warmth he could ever ask for during the cold Coerthan nights.

It was mornings like these where he often felt like he was walking in between reality and a dream - an ephemeral dream where if he even dared to lay a finger on you, you would disappear into the snowy winds. 

Yet one hand rested gently on your waist, playing with the hem of your shirt. The same shirt that he had offered to you so many months ago, but you kept it clean and with you. 

_ It has your scent _ .

That was what you had told him, and honestly he hated how you had the bravery and the guts to admit such things while accompanying him on his own patrol. Haurchefant wanted nothing more than to pull you close and kiss you right then and there. But he knew it would be improper to do so while he was still on the clock.

But unfortunately for him, duty called for you and you had to leave shortly after he finished his rounds. There were too many eyes around him, too many people that may look at you incorrectly if they could see what he saw in you.

He loved the way your ears would twitch ever so happily from just hearing his voice. He adored how your tail would swish back and forth while sitting next to him and you’d occasionally brush the tip of your tail against his back. He’s seen the way your pupils would dilate just for him, only for him, whenever he’d softly whisper each syllable of your name to your ears. 

He loved you, and quite frankly, if he weren’t around others, if he were in his private quarters, perhaps his parting with you would not have just been a simple hand holding. 

Perhaps there could have been more. 

But right now, you were sleeping quite soundly against him. Your back to his chest and his arm around your waist while the other is used for support so that he could gently watch over you while you sleep. His hand slowly trailed up your sides, lightly brushing over your waist up to your arms and your shoulders before he started to slowly and lightly scratch behind one of your ears. 

He loves the small little ear twitch of yours and how your nose crinkles up lightly before you adjust your entire body to allow him to get a better reach. It takes so much of Haurchefant’s willpower to not chuckle at how adorable you are, but he gladly takes advantage of your willingness to be petted by indulging you some more. 

In your half-asleep state, you snuggle up to him just a little bit closer and then it starts, the purring. Haurchefant never grows tired of hearing it. Even the tiniest hint of your purrs sets his heart aflame and swelling with pride, for he knows, oh, he  _ knows _ that only he can evoke such a sound from you. Your tail had swished lightly, brushing over his thighs and your own and repeated the motion, almost as though you were stroking him in your own way.

Haurchefant stops for a second and your purring slows down. There is a small whine from you as you groggily open your eyes. Your gaze was unfocused, although really who is to blame you when you’re waking up in his arms, staring at his chest. You shift slightly to properly look up at him and he doesn’t miss the happy ear wiggles from you.

“Good morning, Haurchefant.”

Your voice was a sweet whisper that nearly would have been missed were it not for the close proximity. He gently ran his fingers through your hair and murmured, “Good morning, love. Did I wake you?”

You shake your head and lean into his touch a little bit more and he smiled, “That’s good. There is no need to wake so early. Please rest a bit more, my dear.”

You pouted, and appeared to have wanted to protest. Your vocal chords were still not completely ready to be used after sleeping for so long. Your tail laid still over his thigh and you asked, “Will you stay with me?”

“Is that even a question?” Haurchefant chuckled before leaning in towards you. His lips gently brushed over yours before he laid down beside you. He opened his arms in an invitation for you to cuddle up with him, and you were more than happy to oblige if it meant that you could stay with him just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> All she wanted was to kiss the good boy


End file.
